


I Just Wanted a Glass of Water

by The_Funky_Artist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coercion, Deepthroat, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face Slapping, Hitting, Lolicon, Long Term Relationship, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recording, Spanking, Threatening, Throat Fucking, age gap, being recorded without consent, trigger warning, violent threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Funky_Artist/pseuds/The_Funky_Artist
Summary: You’d been invited to Takeru’s Uncle’s house to spend the night with him. Apparently he liked to hang out with the guy during the winter. Supposedly he was a hot shot at some big league high school. Oikawa was a 3rd year at 18 years old. That was about all that Takeru had told you.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	I Just Wanted a Glass of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Uh warning- OTHER THAN IT BEING VERY CLEARLY LOLICON READ THE TAGS DUMBSHIT- this one is going to contain very non-con elements (I mean in a way they all do but y/n does explicitly say ‘“no” and “stop” many times), degrading, spanking, empty threats, recording. And hinting at Oikawa and his team members raping you, as a threat of course. I’m not the best at writing gangbangs so for now that’s off the table. Writing that MHA gangbang was hell. Anyways these take place in the current time of the anime (so like the 90s) so those shitty flip phone recordings are probably like 180 p 😭 also like I don’t know his age off the top of my head so tough titty if he’s younger, he’s not anymore he’s 18

Your mom dropped you off at the house. Jeez, they must’ve been well off. The house wasn’t a mansion but it was quite large. You waved goodbye and hoisted your backpack onto your shoulders and rushed to the door, waving to Takeru excitedly. “Takerrruuu!!”

He waved back, grinning widely as you embraced him. “Hah!! I don’t think you’ve ever been here, Oikawa’s cool but he’s also kinda lame. He talks a lot about himself...don’t get him started on himself.” 

You gave a thumbs up, but your laughter was short lived as Oikawa came to the door, leaning on the doorframe. 

“Ah~? Whos this Takeru? Your girlfriend?” He chortled, giving Takeru a smirk before looking you up and down slowly. 

“EWWW” you both said it at the same time, protesting his claims before he laughed louder. 

“HAH!! I see I see, well come in, it’s cold out there.” He stepped backwards, eyes half closed as he continued to survey you. It was kinda creepy. 

“So, y/n how’s your winter break?” 

You were a bit distracted as you watched Oikawa walk up the stairs, shaking your head and turning back to Takeru. “Oh! It’s going okay I guess! I’ve been dying to see you because it’s been super laaaame!” 

You guys spent the whole night in his room, watching shows, laughing, playing games and just talking until you both looked at the clock. 

“Ah-! It’s almost midnight!! We should sleep!” 

You nodded in agreement as you followed him to the bathroom, you brushed your teeth with your own stuff and then rushed back to his room to pull out your sleeping bag on the floor. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna sleep in my bed? It’s okay I’m not some lame dweeb who’s gonna be creepy.”

“Ah- it’s okay! I really don’t mind the floor!” 

“Alright, whatever you say, g’night!!” With that he turned off the lights and relaxed in his bed. 

Seconds passed...  
Minutes passed...  
An hour passed...

You got up, sighing as you walked down the steps. You had changed into a cute onesie before bed, your feet enclosed in little bundles of fabric that made a soft ‘plap’ against the beautiful mahogany steps. 

You made it to the kitchen, looking around for the cups before you heard a quiet yet sly voice behind you. 

“Oh? Y/n chan?” Oikawa stepped out of the shadows, he was wearing grey sweatpants and a sweater, his glasses slightly tilted on his face as he smirked mischievously. “What’re you doing up so late?” 

“I was...thirsty...” you finally found the cabinet with the cups, trying to reach them but you couldn’t. You struggled before you felt someone press up against you. His chest was...firm, his whole body was slim but sculpted. 

“Y/N chan~ that’s very cute. I’m glad my nephew finally has some close friends, are you sure you’re not his girlfriend?” He chuckled and handed you the cup, pulling his body away. 

“No I’m not! Why d-do you care so much if I was anyways?” You blushed harder. Each time you got flustered he smirked wider. 

“Just wondering...you’re such a pretty little girl, I have girls who just give themselves to me, or try to...” he huffs, leaning down and stroking your face. “They’re usually my age but you...younger girls have always caught my eye...” he cooed you delicately, like he was touching an expensive vase. 

“G-Get off of me...p-please Oikawa...” 

“No...I don’t realllly want to~” he cooed again, squeezing your cheeks between his lean fingers. “So cut-e...tiny...mwah...” he kissed your cheek, laughing as you squirmed. 

“Get off!! Get off get off get off!! Get—!!” You felt a sharp pain across your face as you froze, eyes wide with shock. 

“I need you to shut your cute little mouth, before I shut you up myself~” his tongue ran up your neck, biting down harshly as he covered your mouth. “Breathe through your nose or don’t breathe at all, I don’t mind fucking your limp body.” 

“T-That’s so c-crude!! Please get off of me!! It hurts my face hurts!” You began to cry but he was quick to clench his hand harder against your mouth. Now you couldn’t even speak as he smothered you. It became harder to breathe through your nose as you panicked in his grip. “M-Mmphnn!!!”

He watched you have a panic attack, laughing at it like the fucking asshole he was. “Oh now this is a sight to see~! Cmon you dumbass, breathe right, I said Cmon!” He released his hand and gave a gentle smack upside your head, it jolted you forward a bit as you sobbed louder. It worked though, you were able to breathe better- a little better. 

You were gasping for air and thrashing around. Your chest hurt so badly but he wouldn’t let you go. He was going to rape you.  
Ruin you.  
Use you.  
And you couldn’t get away. 

He purred, grabbing your onesie zipper and pulling it down. Oh what a sight to behold. “Ohhh? Youre not even wearing a training braaaa~! You’re so flat and cute~!” His breath was getting really hot and heavy now. He liked girls in general but there was always the ones he liked better. The first years, the dumb ones who were naive. He always picked more childish girls but nobody seemed to pick that up. “Teensy lit-tle ba-by!” He punctuated every syllable, taunting you. 

“Please...don’t...” you cried into his mouth as he kissed you, whimpering loudly as he began to pinch and grab your nipples, listening to him grunt in pleasure as he toyed with your little buds. 

“Oh my goddd...damn~ imagine if I took you to the team, my boys would tear you to pieces...mnh...have you ever been touched before~?” He slid his hand down your tummy, reaching into the lower part of the onesie. “Such cute cotton panties...” he was groaning with each sentence. His cock was throbbing painfully as he imagined you crying as he filled you. “Get that cute thing offa you.” He pulled the onesie off of you, now you were in such a vulnerable form. 

“N-No Oikawa...please plea-?!” You felt his hand pulling your f/c cotton panties down, nimble fingers quickly making their way up your thighs and on between them. “No!! No Oikawa...!!” You tried to stay quiet as he thrusts his fingers in and out. He only had two inside of you but they already hurt. 

“Oh fuck y/n~ you were hiding that pretty little cunt from me? Bad bad girl~” he was speaking so lewdly to you, knowing that you didn’t even know half the words he was saying. “You’re so wet for me, my fingers? Getting you off like this? How whorish of youuu~!” 

You let out a choked sob as you came quickly. It was so humiliating. Embarrassed in yourself you began to sob- youre crying worse than before now, but he was quick to shush you by pressing your face into his chest. Was he...hugging you? 

“There there you small little mess~ I’ll be taking good care of you from here on out yeah?” He slowly backed up the stairs, leading you up them with him. “Oh you’re painfully cute it’s killing my cock!” He let out a laugh that was just...evil. He knew just what he was doing and the consequences, but who would believe some stupid girl above the prideful, “honest” team captain of the powerhouse school Aoba Johsai? That’s right. The ball was in his court and it was going to stay that way. 

“N-No get me out of your room!! Dont!! Stop pushing me on the bed!!” You struggled with him as he overpowered you, pushing you down onto the bed with ease. 

He looked at you with those predatory eyes. It was gonna feel so good hurting you. Breaking you. He rarely fucked virgins let alone such tiny ones. He could bet on his life that you still had your hymen. Hell he had been extra delicate with his fingers to prevent breaking it just in case it was there. And for the big reveal. He tugged your underwear off, spreading apart your lips and looking closely. “Mmh...oh lookie here, I was correct!” He had fingered you a bit but now he was giving little kitten licks to your clit, laughing as you writhed around. He only gave a few more licks before soaking your hole with spit. 

You knew what was coming but didn’t like it. Letting out a fearful squeak you watched him pull out his cock, his breath heavy. “After I fuck your brains out I’m gonna fuck your little cunt throat. Got it?” Those words were so mean sounding...you didn’t want that at all!! Shaking your head you felt him press that thing against you. “Nn...NOo...AHHH!!” 

He was quick to shove it all in, groaning as he slammed your face into the mattress. Oh he was gonna have a fucking field day with your body. He slammed against you, feeling the bed lurch with his movements. Oh fuck. Your cunt was strangling him. He felt like he was on cloud nine, disregarding and ignoring all your muffled cries. He had moved your head just enough so that you could get a little air in. 

You were sobbing and gasping desperately as you became quickly overwhelmed with his massive thrusts. His skin slapping against yours was all that rang in your ears, your crying quieted down as he spoke those filthy words and scary threats again. 

“Oh man, oh man oh man~!! I can think of it now!! Showing off my cute girlfriend to the team, oh my god they’d eat you right up and I’d let them~!! Fuck I always get what I fucking want DONT you forget it!!” He leaned back, grabbing his phone from his pants that laid at the edge of the bed. He began to record himself fucking you, commentating on how your cute little pussy felt. “She’s so tight and teensy~! Just the best ones that I adore~!!” He stopped recording. ‘I’ll save the final video for when I fill her up.’ 

You jerked back and forth with the bed, gasping and sobbing in pain as your body betrayed you. Your tiny gut curled up and got tighter as you felt that release coming. Oh no not again. If you did that you gave him  
The satisfaction. But yet...those things he said made you feel even funnier as you finally cried out again. “I-IM G-G...IM GO..NN...!!!” 

Oikawa was quick to pull out his phone again, recording your cunt as he watched you clench and squirt around him, gasping softly. Now that little display sent him over the edge as he came, he watched his cock piston in and out, Cum seeping out onto the bed. “Mmm...I can’t believe my new girlfriend is gonna be so sweet and let me use her whenever~”

He wasn’t serious right??  
He was...  
He was so serious it wasn’t funny.  
“Girl...friend...for an 18 year old...boy...?”  
“Yeah.”  
“NO!! You’re stupid and mean and-!!”

He raised his hand, bringing it down on your ass. He groaned as you cried in pain. So he continued until you weren’t even making coherent noises. “Bad girls get punishments. Even if they’re my lovely little girlfriend.” Once again, he won. He got what he wanted. You were his and he knew as much as you protested you’d still agree out of fear. 

“Good girl, You’re gonna suck my cock now, got it?” He growled and grabbed your head. He wasn’t wasting any time as he slammed your face into his cock. Your nose nestled in the fine hairs that were there. He slammed back and forth and back and forth until he couldn’t, gasping. He was so weak right now. He filed your tiny throat and held his hand over your mouth and slammed your nose shut. “Swallow. NOW!!” He spoke slightly louder in your ear, making you cry and swallow. “Good girl.” 

“You’re gonna be my pretty little girlfriend who I get to show off right?”  
“.....yeah...okay.....”  
“Goooood giiiiirl~! We’ll keep in touch yeah? Do you want to get all nice and cleaned up?”  
“Mhm...”

With that he plucked You up, carrying you to the bathroom and helping you wash up with some warm towels. “So cute, truly I’ve never seen such a pretty little dumb thing like you.” There’s no way in hell he’d ever get another girlfriend, not when he had you, so young, so easy to mold into his will. 

You ended up seeing him a lot. He invited you over constantly, he became friends with your mom. He manipulated everyone around you and you were manipulated too. He did really like you and it felt nice when he wasn’t degrading or fucking you. But you still didn’t get used to the pain for him breaking your cunt. You were gonna be stuck with him forever. He constantly talked about making you his “little wife” and it scared you. You prayed that he’d get bored. Please. Get bored.

**Author's Note:**

> My phone: babe it’s 4 pm time for you to write about a characters hymen being broken
> 
> Me: yes honey....


End file.
